


Breaking the Non-Traditional News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sometimes parents really are smarter than their children realize.





	Breaking the Non-Traditional News

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompts 601 - 609: Emergency, Savory, E-mail, Picnic, Proud, Independent, Teddy bear, Health, and Parents.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Breaking the Non-Traditional News

~

“Pansy?! What’s the emergency? We’re having dinner.”

“It’s savoury stuffed quail, my favourite.” 

“Daddy, Mummy, sorry to interrupt, but I…we’ve news.” 

“ _We_? Oh, is that Daphne? Hello, dear.” 

“Hello, Madam Parkinson. Mr Parkinson.” 

“Why so formal? We’ve been friends with your parents forever. I remember when you announced you were marrying your teddy bear.” 

“Speaking of—”

“Bears?” 

“No, Mummy! Marriage.” 

“Oh! You’ve found someone?! You’re so proud, independent, I’ve worried.” 

“Yes, Mummy. It’s…Daphne and I are—”

“Are what? Spit it out, Pansy, while we’re still healthy!” 

“We’re in love!” 

“…”

“Daddy? Say something.” 

“Damn. Your mother won the bet.” 

~

“You _bet_ on my sexuality?!” 

“No need for shouting, Pansy. Your father and I saw the writing on the wall ages ago. And, while we’d have preferred a son-in-law, at least you picked a worthy woman.” 

“So wait. You…knew?” 

“We guessed. Plus, Draco emailed.”

“You’ve…email?” 

“Oh yes! Email is all the rage in the Sacred Twenty-Eight these days. There’s even a list serve.” 

“I…wow.” 

“So, are you girls engaged, then?” 

“Yes, Mr Parkinson.” 

“Call me Dad, Daphne.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“So, I’ve been thinking. How about a wedding picnic? A non-traditional wedding for a non-traditional couple. Pansy? Pansy?” 

~


End file.
